Grazed
by literary1
Summary: When Adam finds a slightly injured Little Joe, they share a strangely special moment. My first fanfic! Please let me know what you think :)


_Disclaimer: I do not own the Cartwrights or the Ponderosa (obviously). Just the plot for this particular story :)_

* * *

"Take one more step and you're dead."

Adam Cartwright stopped in his tracks. He couldn't see the person to whom the voice belonged, but he recognized it immediately. "Joe, it's me, don't shoot."

There was a brief pause in the darkness. "Adam?"

"Yeah, listen, are you okay?"

Joe didn't answer his question, but said apologetically, "I wouldn't have shot anyone, Adam. I couldn't."

"Everything's gonna be fine, Joe, just tell me where you are and what happened."

"I'm behind a rock."

"Come out into the open," Adam said.

"I can't."

"Why not? Are you hurt?"

Another pause. "A little."

Adam wished he hadn't waited so long to come out and look for his missing father and brothers. They should have been back this morning from their camping trip. He'd thought they were just making use of the beautiful day. But when Hoss came riding into the yard just before dark saying they had lost Joe, Adam regretted his delay intensely.

"How're you hurt, Joe?"

"Got grazed by a bullet is all. It isn't bad, it just hurts a lot to walk."

"Keep talking so I can find you. Tell me what happened," Adam said, trying to trace his brother's disembodied voice.

"Well, we was on our way home this morning when we heard gunshots over the ridge. Pa said he and Hoss needed to check what it was and told me to stay put. They were gone an awful long time, so I climbed up to see if I could find them. I saw some men down in the pasture herding the cattle. I thought they were maybe some of the hands, but I didn't see Pa or Hoss anywhere. Then I thought that maybe the guys were rustlers, and maybe I could sneak down and get you and the sheriff, but they saw me and took a shot at me."

"You don't have to worry about Pa and Hoss, Joe. They got home, okay, but they were worried sick about you." Adam felt a rock in front of him and worked his way around it carefully. "Are you here, Joe?"

"Yeah, you just kicked me."

"Sorry." Adam knelt down and felt for his brother. "Where're you shot?"

"I ain't shot, I got grazed."

"Alright, where did you get grazed? Was it bleeding bad?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but I tore the sleeve off my shirt and tied it around my leg. It still hurts though."

"I'll bet," Adam said with a smile. He could tell by his brother's strong voice that the injury wasn't too bad. "We're gonna get you home, then I'll get Sheriff Coffee first thing tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Joe agreed.

Adam carefully slid his left arm under Joe's knees and his right arm behind his back. "You alright?"

"Sure," Joe said.

Adam was glad his twelve-year-old brother was small for his age, even though Joe would have hated him if he heard the thought.

"Adam?" Joe asked, wrapping his arm around Adam's neck as Adam picked him up.

"Yeah, Joe?"

"This is the first time I've ever been shot," Joe said.

Adam nodded, before realizing dumbly that Joe couldn't see him. "Yeah. Not fun is it?"

"Do you think it will leave a scar?" Joe asked.

Adam was surprised when he sounded a little wistful.

"Maybe," Adam replied, "depends on how deep it is."

"It's pretty deep," Joe assured him.

"Then you probably will have a scar. But that's not a big deal. No one will see it if it's on your leg."

"Yeah, no one will see it," Joe agreed, then sighed. "Adam? Would you think I was dumb if I was...er... Proud of it?"

Adam was suddenly glad it was dark, because Joe would have been very offended if he saw the huge grin on his face. Adam tried to hide the smile in his voice. "No. That's not dumb at all, Joe. You were very brave today. That's definitely something to be proud of."

"Thanks," Joe mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

They got to Sport and Adam lifted Joe onto the saddle. "Riding may hurt a bit."

"Don't matter," Joe stated flatly, "I can handle it."

"I know you can, little brother," Adam said with a broad smile, "I know you can."


End file.
